Forum:2004-05-18. ALERT!!! NEW EPISODE, by BSilb1
BSilb1, 18/05/2004 11:42 PM :Ok - Adlink says "Grandpa's Packard" and "Phoebe's Little Problem" are due to premier on Tuesday June 8. This is both good, and bad. :The Good - We finally get to see it. :The Bad - After it premiers, all the episodes will have debuted - Usually when this happens, networks don't pay as much attention to the show anymore, and have no reason to hold it on. WRITE IN PEOPLE! Remember what Craig said during the February chat - He is completely willing to continue the show, IF NICKELODEON ASKS HIM. They're so stubborn - they won't ask him without some serious convincing. LET'S SHOW 'EM THAT OLD SHOWS ARE THE GOLD CROWN OF TELEVISION. Please, don't let them bring it down - the thought disgusts me. It's one of very few memories of my beloved past that I have. You guys might also want to mention that Hey Arnold is the only Nicktoon that actually - how should I say this? - Makes sense. Other Nicktoons feature make-believe things, like fairies, talking animals, superheros, and living yellow dish-cleaning devices. Variety is good. Also keep in ming that www.savemyshow.com is an EXCELLENT way to show your support. They mail in the results to the networks periodically. I'll shut up now. ---- GräfinZahl, 19/05/2004 6:35 AM :"Grandpa's Packard / Phoebe's Little Problem" aired in Germany just a week ago. Let me tell you, this ep is awesome!! :Especially "Grandpa's Packard" is really cool. It immediately became of my favorite eps. ---- Phoebe, 19/05/2004 7:24 AM :Damn! We don't have cable anymore! My sister couldn't afford it... Could you e-mail me and tell me about it? Just in case my friends can't record it for me...? ~*CT*~ ---- the_mad_hatta, 19/05/2004 10:26 AM :This episode aired yesterday in the UK, on Nicktoons TV. It is a quality episode...I managed to record it!! I'm planning to get a few screenshots and post them on this website, and the other major HA! fansite (can't remember what it's called). ---- Kagomesashi, 19/05/2004 2:27 PM :Don't worry people here in Ecuador I am starting a campaign (sp?) to save Hey Arnold :So I'm gonna help in anything I can. :Cool about the new episodes...I had seen it here before. I even had them in tape but they are in spanish. :Well gotta go! cyaa later ---- Eve4000, 19/05/2004 8:05 PM :So cool,... I'll kick myself in the butt to send letters. ---- Mokichan_8000, 19/05/2004 10:47 PM :*sigh* Yeah, I've seen those episodes about 2 years ago. "Grandpa's Packard" is a pretty cool ep, but "Phoebe's Little Problem"....*shakes head*... ---- Manolo, 20/05/2004 11:12 PM :Hi :I just wanted to comment that the episode "Grandpa's Packard" and "Phoebe's Little Problem" has been transmited today in nickelodeon latin america, I'm from Mexico and these episodes are in spanish. :Please excuse my bad english. :Alberto ---- Jennifurface, 03/06/2004 3:25 PM :*Sigh* I'm looking forward to the new ep as much as anyone else who hasn't seen it, but I'm still sad that the airing of this ep will mark iHey Arnold!/i ending its entire run. I REALLY wish Nick had aired all the fifth season eps two or three years ago, so that "The Journal" would have been the last to air. I know Nick just wants to maintain the viewers' interest in iHey Arnold!/i, but I say, "Tough noogies, Nick! You wanted more iHey Arnold!/i episodes, you should've ordered a sixth season!" Although five uninterrupted seasons is an impressive run; I don't think any other Nicktoon lasted this long! (I know iRugrats/i has had far more episodes than HA!, but remember, the show went on hiatus from production after the first 65 eps.) :quote LET'S SHOW 'EM THAT OLD SHOWS ARE THE GOLD CROWN OF TELEVISION. /quote :Well, I dunno about that; if it were true, iCare Bears/i and iHe-Man/i would be better than HA!. :Jennifurface :"That Arnold. He just keeps giving and giving."